Under Her Spell
by Love'n'Peace21
Summary: Even so, the oracle told the King and Queen that one of their childern would fall in love with a being with increible power. They didn't believe him. Only did they believe him when it actually happened. AU and other couples. Sonamy, Sally bashing
1. Chapter 1: Preview and Ch1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my second story, _Under Her Spell_! This is only a preview! I got four others that might be previewed as well, but I have had this story on my mind for a while! So here it is! WARNING: This story is filled with random comedy, stupidty,mild lanugage and acts that may referred to sexual things. If you do not approve of these PLEASE LEAVE!

Disclaimer: I don't own any charathers in here! They all belong to SEGA!

Summary: Even so, the oracle told the King and Queen that one of their childern would fall in love with a being with increible power. They didn't believe him. Only did they believe him when it actually happened.

"Oh, thank you! What can we do to repay you, young miss?" A woman asked the woman- a witch to be precise- who had a velvet blue cloak covering her face. "Nothing... I do things to help those in need. All I ask of you, is that if you need my help ever again, my house is not to far from here. You can even write a small note and attach it to the back of a woodlen creature and they shall know. Good-Bye for now, until our next meeting!" The cloaked-woman said as she made her way towards the woods. Once at the enterance and farther inside the area, she took the hood of the cloak off. Vibrant ruby-pink silk-like hair that reach her thighs fell out. "Man... These jobs are tiring, but at least I'm helping make people lives more better." Her eyes open to reveal jade-forest colored orbs with sapphire blue flecks. Her porcelain-fair skin shimmer with shadows as she contiued her walk. She stopped at a cottage. The cottage was a dark, shadow indigo with a violet roof. Infront of the house was a beatiful rose garden, holding all the colors one could imagine: white,pink,red,orange,yellow,green,blue,violet, and even black! More colors were featured, but at the moment, she didn't care. The inside was a creamy blue, with a black-and-white rug. Next to the living room, was the kitchen, which was a electric green wallpaper with a marble table and marble chairs. Down the hall, was her room. It had a two-person bed that was covered in sapphire-emerald colored quilts. She walked over and sat on it. Taking her shoes off, she decided a warm bathe in the hot spring would hurt. Pulling off the "work" clothes and pulling out her actual clothing, she walked out with a towl around her. 20 minutes went by and she was taking a walk. Her hair was now in a wave of wet curls as her raven colored tip-curved hat sat on her head. She wore a dress that stopped at mid-thigh. It was a sleeveless with a collar and a good amount of clevage. Her boots were laced and she as had thigh high socks. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" "Huh...?" She stopped and looked around. Using her demon senses, she summond a giant rose petal and flew to her new destination. Once she saaw four figures she landed. Looking close, she saw that the four firgures where beating on someone. Summoning her Great Piko Piko Double-Headed Hammer, she walked slowly forward. "Halt! Who goes there?" She scoffed. "You fools already know who the hell I am." They gasped before moving away to bow at hber. "Great Witch Amy! We are ho-" "Save it." She walked over towards the man on the ground. "Sir? Can you hear me?" He grunted, which caused Amy to smile and know he was okay. HEr anger came back at full force as she rounded on the men. "Who is this and how DARE you treat like this." "we-were s-s-s-so-o-rr-y..." "GET OUT OF MY FOREST AND IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN, I'LL POISON YOU!" They instantly ran out of fear. "Don't worry sir, I'll get you patched up and back on your feett in no time." She threw his arm ove her sholulders as she called a new rose petal. As they flew, see didn't notice the man's granny apple eyes looking at her nor the small smile on his face.

_'maybe she is my ideal mate...'_

Longest... Preview... Yet... Hopefulley it's good since I spent atleast 20 mintues typing this! If you don't like this, please visit the poll on my profile. It has more Sonic opions for a story. This is the only one with a vote.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

I am really bored! So here is the second installment of _Under Her Spell!_ WARNING: Lanugage and Sexaul Acts are here. If you do not approve, go away! ENJOY OTHERWISE!

Disclaimed: I don't own any charaters! I do own the plot line!

* * *

Once they arrived at her cottage, Amy used a levation trick and slowly brought him into the house. She then brought into her room. Pullin the covers away a bit, Amy put him down on the bed. He hissed in pain as soon as his back hit the soft matress. "Hm? His back must be damaged as well.. Dammit.." She walked out the room to fetch a pail of water and a healing potion. "Hmm... Let's see... Lace Flower..? No, that would and possibly make him crazy... Spring Line? No... That would make him into a frog... AH HA! There it is! Rose's Dew!" Taking the small bottle, Amy then opened it and tipped it over pail. The green-red liquid poured into it and then she closed it. The water began to morph until it was a bluish-black. She started humming as she walked back. Entering the room once again, she then realized ashe would need to undress him. "... Please don't him wake up..." She peeled his clothes off slowly only to realize that he only had bruiseson his body from the waist up. Grabbing the wet cloth, she dabbed his chest, arms, and his back(after she sat him up). Now she was dabbing his fofrehead. "He has royal clothes... This means he is from the castle. Hm.. Well at least I have company for a while." She noticed his cuts on his chest were gone and with few scars as well as the bruise's color reduced. "He's a demon alright... A Hedgehog one at that. But... His powers... They still have yet to be... intracted.. I might help him, but only if he needs it." Sighing, Amy thought to how her 19 years of life had transpired. Her mother and father had been murdered when she was 4, so that was 15 years ago, she could control the elements of water and plants, she had been helping poeple since she discovered and control her powers, which was when she was 10, so 9 years ago, she was a Wolfhog, fully Hedgehog but with wolf blood inside of her and some charaterics, and her real name was Amelia Kashu Rose. A grunt and a soft groan made her ear twitch. "Your awake! That means the potion is working correctly!" She exclaimed while clasping her hands together with closed eyes and a knowing smile. "P-potion... Where the hell am I?" He grunted. "Your in my house, which is by Blumer's Village." His eyes opened and she gasped. His eyes were much like hers, but the difference was his eyes where granny apple green with orchid flecks. His fur was a deep ultramarine blue and he had five quills. His skin was sunglow golden. " Blumer's...? WAIT DID YOU SAY BLUMER'S VILLAGE!" "Umm, yes, why do you- AH!" She was on the floor as the man shot up and began freaking out. "OH SHIT! MOTHER AND FATHER ARE GONNA KILL ME! Oh, miss! Do you know the time?" He asked. She cranned her head up and nodded. "It is exactly 5 mintues after 7." He groaned. Amy giggled. "If you want I can take you home. All I need is for you to tell where you live, and why the dirty men were beating you up." He was silent. "They beat me up because they think they can. What they don't know is that Father, Mother, and Uncle can destory their lives.." "Hehe! I took care of that! I told them I would poison them." "What... what are you..." "I'm the Witch Amy..." "... Your tits don't look as big as hers though.." BAM! The man was now on the floor with a red hand print on his right cheek. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! MY DRESS HAPPENS TO HAVE SPECAIL PADDING YOU JACKA-" He grabbed her top and yanked it down, revealing her breasts. Her eyes widened as he look. "Hm... Never mind..." He grabbedd one and jiggled it in his hand. "Hmm... You must be a good 38C..." "YOU PREVERT!" "GAH~! STOP HITTING ME!" Amy took the chance to pull her dress up. "NO! DON'T TOUCH MY CLOTHING THEN!" He stood up. "I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL DEMONS AND YOU DARE TREAT ME LIKE THIS!" Her eyes went into serial bitch mode but she stopped. _'Pr-prince of demons...' _

_FLASHBACK:_

"...Upside down reverse rainbow. While you still are singing. A melody only for you. Makes the world go swinging. If you use the same excuse everytime you'll end up suffocating. More words don't change any part of your fake music's melody. The sky - drowns in. Dark clouds - stretching over the sun. I will be better than them.." A young girl, the age of 10 sanged. "What are you singing?" She stopped and turned around only to see a boy, the age of 13, looking at her. He had on a deep blue prince uniform and a green cloak. On the right side of his head was a small crown. The girl smiled and turned around. She had on a dress that stopped at her knees that was a lilac blue with black lace trimming and a gray cloak. Her hear was in two side ponytail buns with small clips. "Its this song called reverse rainbow." He laughed. "What type of name is that for a song?" "I don't know! It's fun to sing though." "You have a pretty voice." She blushed. He crossed the field and extended his hand. "Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, Prince of the Demons." She gladly took it. "Amy... Amy Rose the Wolfhog." "Wolfhog?" "Woof, woof!" They both laughed and that day they spent together. "Hey Ames.." Amy looked beside her saw him with a nervous look and a blush on his face, playing with his fingers. "Yes Sonniku?" She cocked her head to the side. "Can.. can we be..." "What? I didn't hear you silly, your gonna have to speak up!" "Will you be.. my mate when were older?" She blushed. ".. Yea." "Really?" He smiled brightly. "Yep!" He brought his hand up and rubbed her cheek. They both leaned forward and kissed. They weren't paying attention and enede up falling down a hill. When they stopped rolling, they still didn't notice. Sonic slowly put his hand on her thigh and squeezed making her moan. Amy softly swirled her hand with his. At last they stopped. "Damn..." She cursed. He chuckled. "Your gonna be a fun mate." She giggled and waved goodbye. Picking her small flower basket, Amy made her way home.

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

"So-sonniku..?" He tensed before growling. "How the hell do you know my pet name?" She realized her mistake and scoffed. "How wouldn't I! Those damn maids and butlers from the castle always come into town and talk about that!" He didn't talk. Instead he sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Thanks for healing though!" He smiled. She smiled back. She wasn't about to tell him he was her mate. She remember seeing him smile at her but she knew he was in a hazy stance. Amy decided that she would wait for him figure it out.

* * *

Once again: Longest... thing... Ever... I got bored. AND THANK YOU TO Hot Pink123 for reviewing! Thanks again. And thanks again Hot Pink123 and also Rose-Ink for doing either an author/story alert! And thanks to everyone else who vied this story so far!


	3. Chapter 3: Honor

Hiya! And welcome to the Third installment of _Under Her Spell_! I'm actually hooked on writing this! So with me up at this time, LET's GET STARTED! WARNING: Lanugage.

Disclaimer: Me no own. It is a simple as that.

* * *

Sonic growled. "We've been flying for a hour! How long ti-" "FIRE!" "AH!" Amy slammed his head down as a fireball was thrown at them. "Hang on! Rose are Red, Violets are blue, Rose Protection up you go, from now and to and FRO!" A shock was on the right until it as appear on the left. The shocking contuied until a aqua blue and amaranth pink bubble surrond them with a rose symbol on the front. They started diving down until they were close enough to the ground. The bullets and fireballs kept coming. "AH!" Amy screamed. "Amy! Are you ok?" "No... The power of these weapons are destorying the Rose Protection Spell. If it breaks... I can take a lot of damage." He growled. "Then drop me off here! I can take it!" Amy smirked, her bangs covering her eyes. "... FIne." She held her hand out and the shield broke. The bullets were getting closer. "Ready... Steady... JUMP!" They both did at her command andthe ros epetal they sat on was blown up with a fireball. Sonic, using his inhuman speed ran towards the guards. "Stop firing!" The caption of the guards yelled. "Prince Sonic! The King and Queen have been looking for you. MY PRINCE! Why on Earth do you have bruises?" "It doesn't matter." "But, your Hig-" "Like I just said, . MATTER. Let's go home. I'm tired and I just want to get my speech over with." The guards bowed and helped him onto his horse. He looked back into the grassy fields. "Amy..." He whispered, but didn't do anything else. As they rode off, a small Wolfpup with a witch hat on popped out of the bush. Her rose pink fur shimmer as her small ponytail layed on her back. "Hmpf!" She sighed as she walked out of the bush. "Well I should get back home." Using her speed as a wolf, Amy sped to her house. Turning back into her human form, she sighed. As she took her clothes off and stepped into her bath, she thought of her day. "This day is so weird! First, I save Sonic, The Prince of Demons, from being murder by a group of men, then I heal him and we fight, he comments on my chest size, I defend my self, he sexually touch me, then I take him home only to be nearly KILLED! UGHH!" Amy grabbed a wash brush and washed her legs and feet. Then she turned over and spelled her wash brush to clean her back and bottom. "Mannn... He was cute and sexy toooo!" She whined. Next thing she knew, was the guards of the Demon Castle breaking her door down with a man who had a white mustace and fur lighter than Sonic's who was wearing a genral outfit. "Are you the Witch Amy?" "Why yes... Yes I am..." She said slowly. The three were on there knees with a graceful bow. "The King and Queen thank you for bring the Prince home and healing him. They also would like it if you attend tonight's ball in your honor." Amy blinked. "Hmm.." She got up, the suds covering her private areas and jumped into the air, only to land in a new set of witch clothing. "Well..." "Please Miss Amy. They would appreate if you came." "... What time."

"THEY DID WHAT?" Sonic yelled looking at his friends and two brothers. "Yes, after you told them what happened and who saved you they asked Unlce Chuck to find her. They are giving her a ball." Knuckles nodded beofre adding, "But dude, I've been meaning to ask you. When you said you did a nasty thing to her, what exatly did you do?" "Oh, I grabbed her top and yanked it down." The four looke at him. Shadow hit him in the head. "OUCH! What the hell Shadow?" "Did you REALLY consider she could've killed you?" "WHAT? She said she was the witch Amy and she didn't look like she had big tits like her until I pulled her top down." He then mumbled, "She was a good 38C too..." Scrouge fell to the floor laughing. "DUDE! That's fucking dumb!" The guys head the bell chime and they began to get ready.

Amy arrived at 10 o' Clock exactly. Her dress was was a ankle dark sapphire blue dress, with decent sized black heels. Her hair was in a tendrill bun. As she walked, many reconized her and bowed. Her eyes were outlined in blue-black make-up but not enough to make her look 'slutly'.

"SILENCE!" Everyone chatting and dancing. "OUR GUEST HAS ARRIVED!" This caused Sonic to look around. When his eyes landed on her, he couldn't help it. He gaped at her. "Sonic, is that her?" Maria, Shadow's wife asked, her eyes going large. "Yes..."

The Princes and Princess gathered and took their seats by King Jule and Queen Aleena. Jules stood up. "My dear People, we are here to honor A woman who saved my son, Prince Sonic, from a near death." People began to clap, but stopped hen they heard her voice. "My King, I only helped save him and heal him. If he ever so felt it was nessary, he could've killed me. But he didn't. I bought him home, only to be nearly killed by your guards and their weapons. I do not deserve such honor and I would apprecite if no one treated my as if I was a hero." Everyone gasped. "But... But why? Why do you not want us to treat you as a hero? You saved my son a-" "But that's the thing. Only did I save him, heal him and bring him home. I'm still a young spell and potion witch. I don't like being something I not." The King and Queen smiled and nodded. "Then, we shall celebrate in the return of our son." Everyone cheered. As a slow song came on, Amy felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Sonic with an outstreched hand. "Care to dance?" She smiled and took his hand. "Yes, I love to."

* * *

CLIFFY! Thanks Sweet'n'Spicy Lily for the review and alert and fav! BYE NOW!


	4. Chapter 4: Dance

Notes: Hey guyss! Srry for doin a cliffy. Thanks to the people who have reviewed (MarioKirbySonicFan14) and for the views! I have an annoucment! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN! Or... read! I might be slow with some of the updates soooooooooooo! This is gonna be a drama/romance chapter. I think. NOW!

DISCLAIMER: ME no own. It is a simple as that.

I also suggest listening to Dj Boonie- True Colors. It fits the mood of the dance they did. Then you might want to repeat it or take it to the time measure 1:47. It will express what the felt during the kiss. :)

"So why?" Sonic looked into Amy's eyes. "Why what?" She asked. "You don't want to be treated like a hero. Why?" Amy softly chuckled. They had been dancing to a soft song and he already asked the question. "Many.. Many take advantage." "How so?" "They use the power they recieve in a form of greed. Some use it as power. Others... They... They think that the power makes them all high and mighty." Sonic listened as he slowly turn them in a slow circle. "But you wouldn't." He responded. She softly chuckled again. "Now, don't put all you hope and fate in me, Demon Boy. Even if I didn't, someone could try to overpower me and take the control." He looked at her. Her eyes were downcast, looking aat their feet. "But your smart and beautiful to know that they can't overpower." Her eyes came up and met his. Amy smiled. "You... You think I'm beatiful?" "You really are stupid are you? Everyone does. Look around." She did and saw everyone who were dancing earlier looking at them. The floor was cleared out as well. Everyone smiled and got back to dancing. "Sonic... Do you want to know why I called you Sonniku earlier." He nodded. "It's... Because... Do you remember meeting a girl when you were 13?" He slowly nodded. "Do remember making a promise to her... To be her mate?" He slowly nodded again. "I'm... I'm that girl." Sonic looked at Amy. He saw the resembance. "... Ames?" She looked at him with a small smile. He couldn't help it. He leaned forward and kissed her. She returned it. When they parted, he smiled. "I love you, Ames." He cheeks and nose were dusted in a ruby blush. "I love you too, Koi." Sonic placed his forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes. "Koi." She smiled and kissed his nose. "I need to be going." He frowned but nodded. "I'll come and visit you tommorrow." The ballroom doors opened to reveal a fatass- erm I mean- an overweight man with a orange mustace. Everyone in the room screamed, except Sonic, Amy and Sonic's friends. "Eggman..." He growled. "Why hello! It feeld so good to be invited! NOT!" HE took out a gun and fired it. Everyone got down. Sonic growled and attacked, only to be thrown back. "SONIC!" Knuckles, Tails, Scrouge, and Shadow shouted for their brother. Eggman did the same to them and they each fell hard. "GUYS!" Rouge, Cream, Rosy and Maria. Before he could do damage to them, a dark spell filled the air. "When roses die, a new is reborn, when a black rose comes, you be frozed." A of a sudden, Eggman was frozen in ice. Everyone looked at Amy to see she had a black rose in her had, the rose glowing a dark mangenta color. Eggman shock in fear. Then the ice broke and he fell to his knees. "Hmpf. Eggman, I thought I could let you kill them. I guess not." A man said with a smile. He looked at Amy with a lustful smile and lust-filled eyes. "You'll make a good bitch." He ran at her with full force, but she caught him off guard. "... Fuck you." She whispered as she punched him and then kicked him. But not in a place she really shouldn't. "AYE!" He cupped himself as he turned off of his back, his but perfectly in the air. "CORNDOG!" She kicked hard as she could before she left. The guys and girls couldn't help it. They said it in a mixed chours. "DAMMMMMNNNNN!"

Blah. This is your chapter. YOU HAPPY HOT PINK123? ARE YOU NOT SATFISED WITH THIS CHAP? You better be. Anyway, GOOD BYE YOU FOOLS

ξ(^ω^)ξ !


	5. Chapter 5: LOVE

Notes: HEY! NO, PUT IT DOWN! Good person! Hehehe, I got that from Tobuscus. Anyway, I have answers to some questions, and this should answer the reviews aswell!

Hot Pink123: WHAT MORE CAN I DO? And I might not be able to update everyday, but I'll try, I promise! Also thanks for the reviews!

MarioKirbySonicFan14: Thanks for the suggestion! I'll try it out. Also, the kids... Yeahhh... 'Bout that... I AIN'T GONNA TELL YOU ABOUT THEM! MWHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH HA HAAHAHAHA*coughs* Ummm yea... You get the point.

Sweet'n'Spicy Lily: Thank you! That touched me that your enjoying this! Thanks again!

Well that sums it up! Anywho, I gotta tell ya, this is fun writing. But, here's the thing. If yea hate, don't read. If you like it but like flamin' stuff, GTFO! I hate flamers! I've never incountered with one, but when you review you either give constriuve reviews or a praised review. I had a friend who somehow tapped into my account and looked at a Soul Eater Story. I nearly killed her! You just don't do that, that's called trollin'! Now enough of my rant. Time for Story. OH AND ALSO! This chap. is actually based on Amy's helper/student and Sonic's younger brother. AWWW YEAH!

Disclaimer: Me no Own. It is as simple as that.

_Three weeks later..._

"Amy! Amy! Wake up~!" Amy opened her eyes only to be met with amber with flecks of silver. "GAH~! GO AWAY BLAZE!" Blaze stared at Amy. She then jumped her, whining. "Come on Onee-Chan! You promised if you and the King and Queen were on good terms, you would take me flower picking!" Amy sighed. She _did_ promise. "Ok, Blaze. Let me get a bath and some clothes on and we can go. Ok?" "Ok!" Blaze got off of her and with a joyful hop in her step, skipped away. Amy sighed again. Blaze was a young 17 year old cat who was nearly killed two years ago. Amy founded her and took her in. She also helped her unleash her fire powers and she was like a younger sister to her. She was also her teacher. After 15 mintues, they were riding on a rose petal. "Man, I love when we ride on these petals!" Blaze exclaimed. Amy looked at the young cat. She smiled. Blaze was a dark orchid color with plum colored highlights. Her tail was the same but the end was spiked. Her eyes were a bright sunglow gold with sivler flecks. "You've really grown.." Amy said with a sad smile. "YEP! WE'RE HERE!" Blaze yelled. They landed softly and after they were checked, they went on picking flowers. "Blaze, stay around this area, ok? I need to go get some new herbs. I'll be back in 30 mintues or so, 'Kay?" "Ok, Onee-Chan!" Amy smiled and left.

_Somewhere Else..._

"SILVER, WHERE THE _**FUCK **_ ARE YOU WITH MY POPTART!" Scrouge yelled. "You got your own arms and legs so go so it yourself." A boy with a book in front of him said. "Yeah, but your younger so go get it!" The boy sighed, and shocked his head. "Nope. Get yourself or have a butler get you one." The boy, now standinig, named Silver said walking out. "... THAT'S A BRILLANT IDEA!" Silver walked out towards the garden. "Sonikku..." He heard. Turning a bit, he gazed to see a young pink female hedge(wolf?) under his older brother Sonic, moaning as he nipped her neck. "Get a room!" He yelled. This caused the two to look up with blushes on their faces as they ran away. He chuckled. He contuied walking until he heard a voice. "See my life's filled with up and downs. I'm ok when you're when I'm in a storm and my nights are cold. Reach out your hands for me to hold. See you're my queen on a throne and you're the reason. For a song and I can't wait to fill you up with love.." The voice stopped and he opened his eyes to see she was staring at him with flowers in her hands. "... Please keep singing." He pleaded. The cat smiled. "Fillll you, with looooovvvvveeeee!" He listened. When she finished, he clapped. "You have an amazing voice, my sweet! More beautiful than the woman in the court!" She blushed. He got on one knee and grabbed her hands, the flowers still clasped in them. "My sweet, what is the name the angels have given you?" "... B-blaze..." "Blaze... It fits you. My apolgieys! My name is Prince Silver. It is an honor to be in your presence, Miss Blaze." "I should be the one honoring!" The two chatted for hours, or at least until Amy came back. Silver kissed Blaze on the cheek before rushing back, where he heard Sonic and Shadow calling him. "Have fun?" Amy asked, poking Blaze. Blaze giggle before ripping back on her. "Yea, but not as much as you. You got, like, five hickeys!" Amy blushed and turned her head and muttered something about Cats and their ways of seeing things.

MEANWHILE...

"Sonic." Sonic grunted. Silver was happy he shared a room with him instead of anyone else. "Why do you have 10 hickeys?" Sonic grunted loudly before running to the bathroom. This caused him to laugh as he went to the window. "Blaze..."

Oh how I love teasing Sonic and Amy. "Onee-Chan" means " Older Sister and "Koi" means Mate. Anyway, don't get pissed that I didn't get any SonAmy action in here. Just be happy I updated. ANyway, PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6: Amy's past

Notes: I know, I know. "HOT DAMN LOVE'N'PEACE21 IS UPDATIN'!" I didn't update yesterday. I have two reasons. 1: Writer's block. 2: I was tired. So here is your next chapter. Don't expect one tomorrow or sunday. So here. And yes, I'm still tired since I'm not as "excited" like usual. Also before we begin, gore might be in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Is as simple as that.

_A slender figure ran through the forest. Many followed. Her white-silver hair glisten in the the night, in her arms was a beautiful pink one year-old who was holding onto her mother's neck. "It's ok Amelia. It's ok... Mommy won't let anything happen to my percious little girl." The little girl whimpered. "KILL THE WITCH AND THE CHILD! THEY ARE HEADING TOWARDS THE KING AND QUEEN!" The woman growled. "Vines of Flight." She whispered as the ground shock. Two vines came out and she slid on those, gaining more acess towards the castle. "If only I told him... If only I told him we wouldn't be in this trouble and Amelia wouldn't be in this either." A tear slid down from her bright cyan blue eyes. "__MIRANDA! STOP NOW OR SUFFER DEATH." The castle was now infront of her. There was no stoping her. She busted through, scaring many maids and butlers. The men who were guards ran to kill her and her child. She kicked down the doors of the many area, and ducked, olnly to trip and throw Ameila. The young baby was airborn when Miranda tried to get, her, only to be held down. "AMELIA!" A man who had a long hedgehog tall and who's fur was a __Venetian Red ran and ccaught her. "LET ME GO!" Miranda screamed. ".. Miranda?" The man said, shock. His mate was right in front of him, upset. A cry made everyone stop yelling. The young cranberry pink hegdehog cried and cried until she heard a gentle voice and sniffled."Ssshhh... It's ok, young Pup. Your momma is here." When he finished he looked at Miranda with sad sea green eyes. Miranda scoffed. "You idiot!" She yelled as she was brought to her knees. A knife was placed on her neck. "She yours. MINE AND YOURS SO DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" This caused things to freeze. "Release her." The King's deep voice ranged the air. " Mine?" "Yes.." She walked over and wrapped her arms around her mate and pup. "Yours." She smiled. "Keith, please explain." The queen, also known as Queen Aleena stated with a small smile._

Amy stood, looking at the graves with revenge and sadness in her eyes. "Oka-san... Otou-san... I miss you." She sniffleds and wiped the rain and tears out of her eyes. "So much has changed... I found a soon-to-be mate... Blaze is doing better... and say hello..." She sniffled again as another memory flashed her mind.

_A young four-year-old cranberry wolfhog hummed and skipped happily. "I wonder if momma is gonnaa teach me that new flying trick!" She saw her family's hut up ahead and ran. "MOMMA! PAPA! I GOT THE- AHH!" Her scream filled the woods. She looked at the blood that was on the walls, floor, and other things. "Am-amelia..." She heard her mother's soft call and ran over. "MOMMA!" She yelled, her tears falling quickly. "Don't cry... Live your life..." Miranda coughed and smiled. "the way... it... was... supposed... to be lived." with her last breathe, she kissed her baby girl on her forehead and dropped her necklaces in Amelia"s hands. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"'_

So you found out bout her past. Your welcome. now good night.


	7. Chapter 7: Mates

Yes, I'm updating... but I shall not tomorrow. Tomorrow is an important day for me so... Yeah.

Disclaimer: Me no own. As simple as that.

* * *

Amy sighed, her eyes hurting from crying. "Why did they have die... I could've save them.." She finished peeling her clothes off and stepped into the water. She waddled over to a deep in and sat on the rock seat. But she noticed it was more softer than usual. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she stiffened. "Hey." She calmed down and cuddled into the warm arms. "Hi babe." She nuzzles her back into his chest, causing him to grunt. "Stop movin'." "Why should I?" Sonic licked her necked. "I might do something bad..." "Lik-" Amy sentence was cut off as she was against a wall. "I told you to stop..." His voice echoed as he grabbed her and kissed her with forcement. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around him, a hand tangled in his quills and the other around his neck. His arms were on hips as he pushed her against him.

* * *

_**(WARNING! LEMON! IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE THEN LEAVE! THIS CONTENT ISN'T FOR KIDS UNDER 16! THIS CONTENT IS FOR 16+ *by FFN defintion of mature* CONTIUE ON HIS YOU APPROVE!)**_

* * *

Amy's eyes opened as she felt his erection on her thigh. She went to go touch it but he grabbed her and threw her on dry ground before pounching her and putting her wrists above her head. "Nope. Your not gonna be pleased if you keep that up. Now be a good girl and do as I say..." She nodded. "Good." She felt something tie her hands to the ground. She looked up and saw vines. "It's a trick I read in a book." He spoke as her nipped her neck before finding her pulse and sucked there. She gasped, knowing what was going to happen. "Sonic wait..." She pleaded and was pleased to see him look up. "Are... Are you sure you wnat me to be your mate? I'm just a witch and I'm not fully demon. You could find a more suitable demon mate and she could give you more things that I can-" "Say another word and I swear I'm gonna be pissed. Stop talking about yourself like that. Your beautiful, dammit! I could care less about not having things I'm use to. I love you, and answer this for me. Who were you thinking would be a good mate for me?" "DAMMIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Sonic froze as Amy lashed out. "... Then what do you mean?" "I'm weak. So fucking weak. I lost my family at the age of 4, had to learn things on my own, made so many mistakes I regret, and I'm a mixed animal! Why the fuck can't you see what I'm trying to say!" "I love you either way!" Amy cried out as he bit her collarbone, and contuied to make noises as he gave lovebites all around her neck, jawline, and collarbone. He reached her breast and looked at her. "Your so damn perfect." He pulled a nipple in his mouth and sucked and bit slightly and knealed the other one. Amy whimpered. He let her breast go as he climbed down to her wet folds. "So, damn perfect..." He gave a few licks until he wanted to taste her. "A-AH! Sonic!" She arched her back as he placed a hand on her stomach and wrapped his other around her thigh. She screamed when his mouth closed around her clit and he began to suck as two fingers slid in her. Moments later, she was screaming in pleasure as she camed. "You taste like... Cherries and Strawberries dipped in chocolate." He smirked as she looked at him. He closed his hands on her bonded wrists and the spell broke. "Fuck me. Please..." He smirked larger when he saw her turn her head in submission. "Sure." He grabbed her legs and bought her towards his cock. "This gonna hurt." He kissed her and slammed into her, taking her innocence aswell. She screamed in his mouth. He let her go and whispered sweet nothings. When he saw he face relax, he proceed into the next step. He slowly pushed out of her and slammed quickly into her, and repeatly did this as she gasped,panted, and moaned. "SONIC! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" "You such a bossy mate..." He replied as he picked up his pace. "AH,AH!" She screamed his name she tighten around him and came, back arched. He grunted as he rode out her orgasm and his own. He pulled out softly and rolled to his side, cuddling and nuzzling Amy in his arms. "Hey..." "Yes?" She answeredd, messing with the Mate Mark on the right side of her neck. "Who were you saying would make a good mate?" She stiffened and sighed. "Her name is Sally. Sally Acron. She's a witch like me but..." "But what?" "... Never mind. Let's not worry about that." She smiled when he nodded and closed his eyes. "Cover of Love..." A soft quilt covered them and she snuggled into him more. "She would stop us. Stop our love..." She kissed him and sniffed the air, only to smile.

Her body was readying its self for a pup.

* * *

There. It's no a cliffy if ya think about. I'll try to update it tomorrow but I know I won't so... here. Also, note that I HATE Sally Acron. So don't review saying I shouldn't talk bout her this way. ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ take this little bear... Wait... THAT'S NOT ANY REGUALR BEAR! GAH! DAMMIT! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!


	8. Chapter 8: Fight for love

Hey guys :). I'm back with another chapter of _Under her Spell_! Today's chapter, might be a bit sad and/or happy. This is a drama/hurt/slight gore chapter. I already know I'm gonna get flamed so let's get started. And by the way, this chapter might have many days and stuff since its the catogories. Also... THANK YOU! This story has 1,000+ hits! Thanks guys! Now I'm more inspriared to write for you. Now: WARNINGS: Sally Bashing, Sonally Bashing, Charater Death, and slight sexual content.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Its as simple as that.

* * *

1 month later...

"Yo-your telling me..." Sonic trembled as he look at his mate. His mother and father were looking at him with a "contiue and get it over with!" look. "Yes Sonic. I'm pregnant with your child." Amy smiled. "Oh, congrats!" Rouge ran up to the young witch and hugged her. "..." There was a thud that made everyhone turn heads to see that the Prince of Demons; has fainted. "I was expecting that."

9 months later...

The beautiful June weather was something to put everyone in a bright mode. Well... Almost everyone. Amy waddled down the hall, her right hand on her stomach as she ate a (big-ass) sandwich made by Vanilla. "Twins... Twins..." She chanted. She felt two kicks and smiled. "I wonder... Will they be sexy and caring twin girls like me or strong and handsome twin boys like their father or... a sweet and strong girl and boy?" She grabbed an apple from one of the many fruit trees in the castle and began to eat it. Since Sonic basiclly took her from her spells and such, and brought her here in case of her going into labor. "Stupid mate... Always ruining my fucking fun..." She grumbled. "But then again... he brought it all of the things up to keep me calm." She gasped as her hand went to her stomach. "Da-dam-dammit.."

15 mintues later...

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M READY TO GIVE BIRTH? I NEED TO GIVE THEM TIME TO GET CLOSER!" Amy screamed, her hand was curled around the doctor's collar as he tried to calm her down. "Miss, remember! Your a different type of witch/species so they are already to come out!" Amy growled before letting go. Pointing at Tails she grumbled out, "Where the hell is Sonic." It was more of a statement. "He's... with Jules at the moment and their at a retreat for a peace treaty." She grunted but hissed when she felt a contraction. When Shadow came over to tell her to calm down, she got him. Wrapping her fingers around his collar like she did the doctor. "Get. Him. Here. NOW." Her flecks turned a deep red as she growled unlike herself. "Ye-yes ma'am." With that, Shadow was gone. Rouge and Maria took her hands as she took deep breathes. "Ok... Push!" "UGH!"

Down the hall, Jules and Sonic had came back and were heading for the throne room when Shadow came. "It's Amy..." "Whats going on?" "She's in labor... and she's as scary as hell." The three men ran back. When they entered, Sonic walked over and took the girls place. He kissed her on the forehead as everyone was ushered out the room. "Sonniku... You came... " Amy smiled before treating him like Shadow and the doctor. "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU'VE BEEN? FIRST WHEN YOU KNEW I WAS PREGNANT YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE MY SIDE BUT A FUCKING TREATY?" She screamed. "Push." "AH!" "Okay! One more and we'll have the first twin." "UGH!" A cry filled th room. "It's a girl!" Amy looked up from under tossled bangs and smiled. "Ok. One more time... And push!" She took a deep breathe and squeezed Sonic's hand, hearing a few bones creak and his whine of pain. "Sonic... I hoped you enjoyed us mating cause I promise you..." "Push!" "SHIT!" She squeezed his hand harder and was slightly happy when she saw him fall to his knees looking at his now slightly crushed hand. "PUSH!" Another cry filled the air. "It's a boy!" Amy fell back and took twelve breathes. A nurse brought the two newborns over to her, since Sonic was getting his hand wrapped. "Here you go, Amy..." Amy took the two in heer arms and brought the covers down from their faces. The girl had three bangs like her and had lavender rose fur while the boy had Sonic's side bangs and had lanvender mangenta fur. Both opened their eyes and she realized they had her eye, blue flecks and all. She smiled. "Hi theere babys... Welcome to the world... I'm your momma..." Both the babys looked at her before dosing back to sleep. "What should we name them?" Sonic had joined her and took the boy in his arms. "You pick the girl. I pick the boy." "...Maiko." Sonic looked at his little girl and smiled. "Japanese?" "Yep." "Okay then... How about... Mamoru?" He smiled before kissing her. "Minoru and Masumi." Amy smiled. "Knock knock!"

7 months later...

Amy sat on the brick wall. "She's here..." She said as she saw the troops go fight in the town and a building blow up. Sighing she walked in. She walked over towards Sonic and the twins. The twins had grown to be two cute 7 month olds. Masumi now had purple flecks in her eyes and could stare in a dangerous way like her. Minoru still had the blue flecks in his eyes and could stare at you for a minute before getting bored. She took off her necklaces and gave each one to them. "Anata o aishite..." She whispered as she kissed Sonic and ran towards the city. "DIE YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!" A chipmuck yelled as more things tried to kill them. "SALLY!" Sally looked and saw Amy. "Well, well, well. Look who's the bitch who came out." Amy growled. "Leave now... Or I'll kill you with no worry or guilt." Sally frozed but smirked. "Bring it." Amy yelled out and Sally was nearly killed by a shrap Kama. "I told you to leave... Your blood will be on the ground..." Sally looked at Amy with fear-filled eyes. "Br-bring it!" The two fought until Sonic came along with the other troops and everyone else. "AMY!" He shouted when she hit the ground. "HA HA! SEE! YOUR STILL WEAK!" Sally dropped off of her flying bird and walked towards Amy. She gasped when something grabbed her ankle and it began to burn. "If I die.. YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Amy chanted a spell that caused Sally to gasp and fall. "N-n-no! A-am-am-amy please!" "Death awaits you..." "NO!" Sally and Amy's bodies began to glow. Amy looked back at Sonic an cried a little. "I'm sorry..." The two witches glowed brighter until they were gone. "NO! AMY!" Sonic yelled. A pink rose fell to the ground and this marked the day Ameila Kashu Rose died to save everyone...

* * *

DON'T FLAME! HAPPY PART MIGHT BE TOMORROW! Masumi: meaning "true lucidity." Minoru: meaning "truth" "Anata o aishite..." meanin "Love you..." bye now


	9. Chapter 9

To everyone who has followed me through and through, I'm sorry to say that I am giving away my account to Blue321Rose. I lost insprition in this. I'll be deleting the Sonic stories I've made. I sorry again. Only one will still be on.

Sorry,

L'n'P21


End file.
